


An Honest Reflection

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Merry and Faramir have a discussion in a stable, following Éomer's death. It's an oddly fitting location for such a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Secret Santa gift for Cenor on CoE, this past year. Posting it here to have a backup somewhere.

“Master Meriadoc, do you intend to test the goodwill of my wife by remaining outside with her horses all winter long, or will you come join us for supper?” Faramir stood in the doorway of the stable.

Merry laughed. “Do you intend to test my patience by calling me Master Meriadoc for the rest of our time here? I realize you are older than we first met, but surely your mind hasn’t begun to go too that you would forget that my name is Merry. Even old Strider hasn’t lapsed so much as to keep calling old Hobbits by names they tire of.” 

“My apologies.” Faramir raised a brow. “The original question still stands, however.”

Merry shook his head. “I shall come in soon.” 

“What thoughts haunt your mind tonight, that you would prefer the company of horses to those in the house?” Faramir took a seat on a bale of hay near Merry.

“As shrewd as when they first met you.” Merry muttered. 

“Samwise, then, or Frodo?” Faramir said. 

Merry shook his head. “I suppose.”

“Éomer would not want you to remain out in a stable merely thinking about him, instead of out of devotion to the horses, Merry.”

Merry laughed before shaking his head. “You should not make me laugh at such a time.”

“It is an honest reflection of what he would wish you do,” Faramir said, standing. “Now, if you would join the rest of us in the house, I am entirely too old to still be lurking in stables in the middle of the night.”

Merry gave a last look around the stable, stroking the mane of the horse that had brought their cart from Rohan, a final gift from the King. Then he nodded and followed Faramir towards the house.


End file.
